


It Is Hard To Reach Stars

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Rhysha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story about love and heart broke. Which starts at the shops and shows struggling when you want to confess that you live each other.</p>
<p>THIS STORY IS POSTED IN WATTPAD I AM SAME AUTHOR AS IN WATTPAD JUST POSTED HERE FOR ONE MY FRIEND</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys was sitting at the bench near the girls toilet. He was dreaming about tomorrows evening. How they all would be at Athena's and Springs wedding and he would have a chance finally to get to the Sasha. He had made plan already. He will....

,,Ahh!!!" Rhys screamd, when he felt cold wet hands on his cheeks.

,,Aww baby got scared of two wet hands on his cheeks?" Sasha said laughing while Rhys glanced at her with a furious look. Some people walking not far from them looked at Rhys while he was screaming.

,, I was not scared, I just wa-as not expected that to happen" He mumbled a little under his breath. He felt his cheeks becoming red because of embarrassment. She smiled once more sheepishly and continued walking through shops. Though they had spent 2 hours already walking at the shops.

Sasha already bought the dress she was going to wear at the wedding. But Rhys didn't find anything that would fit. 

,, Seriously you guys only need one costume which you can take to any occasion. What is wrong with you?" She looked at him annoyed. He could see how tired she was. 

,, Ok I will go toilet, can you wait for me, I will be back in 5 minutes, you can sit on the bench and think about life..."

" I get it just shut up and go." She sat down on the bench glancing and him ,,Why are you still here? Go!!". Rhys started to run towards the restroom. But he didn't have to take a leak, he walked up to the mirror and looked at his reflection. 

,, Ok Rhys, now you will have to ask her for dinner. It is just dinner nothing more. But it is dinner with Sasha, with the woman I love. So technically it will be a date for me. So maybe later she will agree to go to my place and later into my bed..." He stopped as he imagined about all of the lewd things they could do.

,, Hey is everything OK you were staring at the mirror for almost 5 minutes. And you were mumbling something about a girl tying you to the bed while holding a whip. It sounded perverted, and this I..." 

A random man started to complain. Rhys quickly shuffled out of restroom. He looked at the bench were he left Sasha but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around people where she was. But he couldn't see her. soon he saw her standing by a jewelry shop. She was looking at a beautiful necklace. Rhys came behind her and looked at the necklace. It was a green hummingbird. She took her gaze off the necklace and looked at Rhys.

"It looks beautiful. Doesn't it?" Sasha said looking at Rhys.

"not as beautiful as you " He muttered under his breath.

"Rhys, what did you said? You were mumbling and I couldn't hear you." Sasha started to walk away from the jewelry shop.

"N-no-nothing, I said that it looks really beautiful." She looked at him like she didn't believe what he said. 

"That was not what you said. I can hear really well, you should know it by now. It isn't first time that you said something quirky around me. But thanks I suppose . . . It was a sweet thing to say." she said as looked at him while smirking.

"Uhmm you're welcome I guess. Hey we have already been walking around those markets for like 2 hours, so uhm maybe you uhm wanna have d-di-nner with me? It won't be like date. Just I am hungry and I-I think that you are hungry as well. So it would be-be nice to-to have lunch sorry meant dinner." he said while scratching the back of his head. He felt butterflies flying in his stomach while he was asking his crush to have dinner.

" Yeah OK I am dying of hunger. By the way you're paying for dinner." She looked at him and hugged his arm playfully. He looked at her and smiled. 

"Don't worry I'm paying" he said while smiling. And then she suddenly hugged him. Rhys was astonished. She buried her face in Rhys neck, he put his head on her dreads. He could smell her shampoo. Then the hug suddenly broke, when Sasha pulled away from it.

"So lets go eat?" She asked and sprinted towards the restaurant. She left Rhys with burning cheeks and butterflies flying in his stomach. He looked after her and started to walk towards restaurant.

When he got to restaurant, he saw that Sasha where allready sitting. So he sat in front of her. They waited in awkward silent till waiter came. She looked like Sashas age, she had brown hair that was in ponytail. She plopped menu on the desk in front of them. 

,,Wow that was rude" Sasha said when waiter walked away. They spent 5 minutes choosing what to eat. Then Rhys broke that awkward quiet.

"OK what you gonna eat ma'a?" Rhys asked her playfully. 

"Uhm I think I will go with spaghetti and caramel mochiatto. What about you?" She said while not removing her eyes from menu paper. 

"I think I will go with Pesto pizza. It sounds delicious. And for drink I will take uhm latte. Oh I forgot about ice cream how I could go without them?" He smiled looking from menu at Sasha. She looked weirdly at him.

"Strange choice. Are you sure you will be able eat everything?"

"If I wont eat everything, I hope I will get help from you." he smiled and looked at her. She laughed. And he felt goosebumps all over his body.

"Uhm S-Sasha..." He couldn't end his sentence because waiter came to their table. 

"Have you allready choose what you will have?" She asked with grumpiness in her voice. Thoug she was strangely looking at Rhys.

"Actually yes miss grumpiness, I will have spaghetti and caramel mochiatto and my boyfriend, who sits in front of me, will have Pesto pizza, latte and ice cream." Sasha smiled angrily at waiter. Waiter looked angry at Sasha then turned at Rhys.

"What ice cream flavour you will have?" Waiter with name tag Jessica smiled at Rhys. Rhys looked at Sasha. 'Did she just

c-called me her boyfriend?' He thought in his head. He saw that Sasha was furious. He never seen her so angry. She was looking directly at him.

"Rhys answer question!!" Sasha said angrily to Rhys.

"Uhm I will have ice cream with chocolate, thank you very much." He smiled at the waiter. She smiled at him with soft smile too. When she walked away Sasha sighed. She was calm again. Strange how woman mood can change so fast.

"You are sitting here with girl, and you are looking at others. How should I feel?" She said calmly.

"Sorry but aren't you jealous?" Rhys asked with smirk on his face. Sasha looked away from him at passing people near their table. She said nothing.

"I am sorry, I-I did nothing wrong, she was flirting with me." Rhys said lowering his eyes and scratching his head.

"I just want that you would be happy. I don't wanna you to choose bad person to be with. Just as you can see she is flirting with others just like

she did with you." She smiled while looking at other table, where the same waiter, Jessica, was flirting with other man more passionately than with Rhys. When Rhys looked at them he felt sorry for saying that Sasha was jellous.

"Uhm sorry I didn't know what you ment by saying those words. It just souned like you meant real thing saying, there, tha-that I was your boyfriend." Rhys awkwardly scratched his head. Sasha couldn't replay, as same waiter brought their food to them. She smirked at Rhys and walked away. They started to eat in quiet. Rhys stopped eating and looked at Sasha. He saw how much she was enjoying the meal. As she ate she got some ketchup on her cheek. Rhys took napkin with his normal arm and got closer to her face. He just wanted to clean ketchup off her beautiful face, and those lips that he wanted to kiss so many times. His beloved girl got her

eyes from the food, that she was eating not long time ago.

"Uhm Rhys what's wrong?" She asked with confused face because the man in front of her is getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes as she felt soft napkin on her cheek. Girl opened her eyes only to see his smiling face in front of her eyes.

"Uhm you g-got little ketchup on y-your cheek, so I umm kinda cleaned it. Sorry if it disturbed you, didn't ment to do something stupid." But what he saw shocked him. She was smiling. She touched his cheek, looked into his eyes. But then she suddenly stopped herself from doing, what looked for her as biggest mistake.

"Thanks Rhys." That was all she said to him.

~skipped time~

After they ate and Rhys payed for food they went again around the shops. But this time luckily he found what he

wanted to wear at wedding.

"We been at this shop 2 times and this is third time!! And only now..... I just have no words how angry I am. I wanna punch you for your dummnes." Sasha looked angry at Rhys. Nor he looked nice in this outfit. 

"Then punch me because of how dumb I am." Rhys was annoyed. Because she didn't know why he was taking so long to choose what to wear. 

"Wh-what?" She looked confused. She didn't expected that those kind of words will escape from mens moth.

"I said punch me. You still don't understand why it took so long to buy outfit for myself? I just wanted to spend time with you alone. It so hard to be alone with you, like you allways with Fiona and if you are alone Vaughn allways gonna interrupt my ideas." Rhys was outta control so he just bought his outfit and looked at Sasha one last time. "Goodbye"

And he left. He left her standing with

shocked expression on her face. She stood in the shop thirty seconds, after she realised that men has left the shop.

"Rhys!!" She shouted as she ran out of the shop looking for him. But she couldn't see him. There were to many people around her and none of them looked like her beloved man. So she just stood there with tears runing down her cheeks. Only now she understood what she felt while looking at him. She loved him. And he loved her. Just she was too stupid to understand it. Sasha knew that she will have chance to make everything all right again. She will see him at wedding.....


	2. Reaching Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of this story enjoy!!!

Sasha was sitting in front of the mirror in her room. She was preparing for today's event, the wedding of Athena and her partner, Janey. She was kind of afraid to face Rhys as he got mad at her yesterday. He just stormed out of the market, leaving her alone. Sasha looked at the mirror once again, ready to face the man that she loves. She couldn't sleep all night thinking about him. 

Back at the rehearsal, Sasha and Fiona were helping Athena and Janey to decorate the church. She knew that Rhys was asked to help as well because Vaughn was accompanying them, knowing that Rhys never leaves his side. But not this time. While she was decorating the garden in front of the church, she was looking at each man passing the gates, desperately searching for him but there wasn't any sight of him.

With a crestfallen heart, she slowly stood up from the chair and all of a sudden, she heard her sister's voice calling her, breaking her reverie. It's time to face mistake she has done.

"Why are you so sad, sis?" Fiona asked, taking the time to look at her as she drove to church.

Fiona looked so beautiful as she wore a red flawless dress that hugged her curves perfectly while Sasha wore a dress too and her dreads were tied into a bun. Sasha let out a sigh, turning to face her now concerned sister.

"Don't laugh but, I think I love Rhys." She muttered, looking at the window. She always knew what Fiona thinks of him. 

"Well,I am not laughing but are you really sure? Like, he doesn't really fit you and the both of you have nothing in common. Most importantly, he is an idiot. To be honest, I don't really know what you see in him."Fiona responded with a serious look painted on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either. It is just what I felt whenever I look at him. Like I just know he is the one and I don't really care if he is an idiot because he isn't. He just have his own way of thinking. I understand he acts really weird and behaves differently than we do but he makes me laugh, treats me like I'm a special person. I knew that I love him." Sasha admitted.

"Then why do you seem so sad?" 

"You see, we were shopping yesterday and I made a mistake which really set him off. I feel so guilty right now." Sasha answered as her eyes started to well up with tears. 

"Oh sis, I will help you as much as I can." Fiona offered, passing her a tissue.

"Will you stop crying? It is not the end of the world. Rhys will be there tonight and if in any case he won't show up, I will bring you to him. Besides your make up will be ruined if you continue crying." Fiona added, passing her more tissues.

At the moment, a smile formed on her face, knowing that she have the best sister in the world.

As the two of them left the car and walked towards the venue, they saw some guests. Gortys and Loaderbot were holding hands. Sasha smiled and nudged Fiona on the shoulder and pointed to the two love birds. Fiona let out a chortle and walked away to chat with some guests. 

Sasha decided to talk to Gortys and Loaderbot.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She grinned from ear to ear, noticing the little robot's appearance changed: Gortys had a big bun on her head.

"You look really cute Gortys!" Sasha complimented.

"Thank you, Sasha! You look really sexy in that dress. Rawrr." Gortys responsed in a sweet tone.

"Um, thanks Gortys. Look, did you saw Rhys?" She asked the two robots.

"Yes, I saw that human being at the garden and he looked despondent." Loaderbot answered, pointing at the garden. Sasha turned her head to where Loaderbot was pointing at.

"Oh ok, have a nice chat guys, I'm going to find him." She said as she turned on her heel, heading to the beautiful garden.

"Good luck! I wanna be the aunt of the babies you will have." Gortys shouted, full of happiness in her voice.

"That will never happen!" Sasha shouted back, laughing at the comment.

After those words, she reached the garden, meeting him at last.

In the garden, she saw Rhys walking through the flowers that have grown exquisitely on the bushes. Sasha started sneaking behind him, when she was a few centimeters away, she tip toed and abruptly covered his eyes.

 

"Guess who?" Sasha begun in the deepest voice she can make.

 

"Vaughn, its not funny. You know that this thing won't help." Rhys sighed and tried to pull her hands away from his eyes but he failed as she was much stronger than him. Sasha quickly went in front of him and embraced him tightly, burying her face to his chest.

 

Rhys was startled at first, taking the time to register what was happening. After a few moments, he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

They stayed wrapped in each others arms, as if time froze, not wanting to let go of each other. They did not want to finish this peaceful silence, this feeling.

 

Sasha pulled away and looked at him with worried expression.

,,Rhys, I am sorry, when you left it broke my heart in pieces now I understand what I made wrong. I am piece of shit am I not? I am really...." She couldn't finish her sentence. Because she felt his lips on hers. It was quick smooch but it felt amazing. She looked at him with angry expression on her face.

 

,, I a-am s-sorry I just couldn't h-hold not to k-kiss you." He blushed and tried not to look into girl eyes. In an instant, her lips were on his, nibbling on his lower lip.

 

She begun to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening their passionate kiss, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Time almost stood still and all they care about was what is happening right now, in their own world.

 

As they pulled away he saw her smiling again with her wonderful smile.

,,I love you Rhys, I am sorry for making you angry. I didn't knew that you felt that way woth me. I was so stupid. Sorry, babe." She kissed him on cheek again.

Rhys smiled

,,I love you too Sash, but I overreacted with that thing. And wow you look gorgeous" He kissed her on the cheeck once again and they went to church holding each other hands.

 

When they entered the church they quickly sat on bench. Wedding was beginning. All people in church sat quietly while wedding went on. Janey and Athena looked amazing. Nor Athena didn't liked to wear a dress, she felt uncomfortable. But still she looked stunning. Gortys brought rings. She looked so adorable with bun on her head. Sasha hugged Rhys arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at his beloved girl and smiled to her. Then kissed her forehead. She just gave him hers wonderful smile. When wedding finished, just that thingie in the church. All guests, of course congratulated newlyweds and whole group went to dance or eat food. Sasha wanted go to eat but Rhys stopped her by taking her hand. 

 

,,Hey um Sash." Rhys muttered some words

  ,,I have something for you."  He took little box from his pocket and gave it to Sasha. When she opened she saw beautiful necklace with green hummingbird. She blushed and looked at man that stood in front of her, she was astonished. She remembered it from the shop.

 

,,I just, you know, wanna say sorry for overreacting. I understand that it is your world and it is up t-to you if you lo-ove me or no. So I wont be angry i-if you will say n-o..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt hers lips on his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered him little bit that it would easier to kiss him. When she pulled from him she looked into his eyes.

 

,,I love you, you dork. If I wouldn't love you I wouldn't kiss you back in the garden." When she finished talking she putted necklace on her neck. This necklace just fitted her perfectly. Rhys took her hand and asked.

 

,, Wanna have dance with me, my lady?"

,,Yap of course, kind sir." 

They started to laugh and headed to dancing place. They started to move together in rhythm. Slow music was playing so girl putted her head on his chest. He hugged her and place his arms behind her. He remembered when he first got hug from this girl. She thought that he was dead but she searched for him everywhere. He smiled at this precious memorie they shared together. Rhys treasured all moments he shared with Sasha. Pinky promise, flower moment even awkward stairing at each other. He couldn't want better life. But he heard strange noise coming from Sashas belly. She looked at him smiled and blushed.

,, Oh yeah my food baby wants to eat."

,,Wha-what? Food baby?" Rhys looked shocked. She was pregnant?

 

,,It's metaphor, dummy. I am hungry that will be easier to understand for you." Sasha laughed and headed towards food tabel. Rhys followed behind her to eat. There were so many food to choose from. But only one dish caught his eyes. Ice cream. Caramel flavour. Delicious ice cream. He didn't thought much and took it to eat. While his whole attention was on ice cream Sasha was sitting near table eating something. When he got closer he sat in front of her and sheepishly smiled to her.

 

,,Rhys, this isn't food. You need to eat something normal first only then you can eat ice cream." She said while eating sushi. 

,,Being mother, so soon?" He joked but when he saw her face he didn't smiled anymore.

,,Actually no, I think it is still too soon to think about kids." Sasha had serious face expression while talking.

,,What? Nooo." Rhys said.

,,So that means you wanna do it right now? Not now but later this evening?" She smirked at him.

,,Uhm no it was just like uhm, oh look Vaughn I gonna talk to him."

He got up and went away from this awkward situation.

 

They spent all day at wedding. But Rhys has already made plans for today's evening. He gonna take Sasha to the beach. Actually he hoped that they could go there earlier only to see sunset. As he searched for her trough all guests, that danced, ate or just was already drunk. He finally found her. She was standing right beside Fiona and talking to her. As Rhys got closer he wrraped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek slightly. She smiled and looked at him. Fiona looked at him with disgust on her face. But when Sasha turned around to face her, she just smiled.

,,Hey Rhys, so I am gonna go get drink. See ya later." Fiona greeted Rhys and walked away from two lovebirds. 

,,Uhm, Sash."

,,Yeah what's wrong, Rhys?"

,,Maybe you want go from here and go to the beach? Like to watch sunset and stars... Share more memories that I will hold in my heart... But I will understand if  you want to stay here and celebrate wi...."

He couldn't finish as Sasha putted her finger on his lips.

,,Of course I wanna go with you. I would love to share as many memories as I can with you." 

 

When they decided to go they said goodbyes to friends and married couple. Lovebirds moved towards Rhys car and drew to the beach. When they reached beach sun was already getting down and sinking in the sea. Both of them removed their shoes and moved towards sea while looking at sunset.

 

,,Actually, I never saw sunset sinking in the sea. It looks gorgeous." Sasha said with wide eyes looking at the sunset.

,,But sunset isn't as beautiful as you are." She smiled at his words and remembered day at shop. He said same words to her. Girl felt her heart getting warm.

,,Thanks. And I am glad that this time you said it out loud and not muttered under your nose."  She smirked and kissed his cheek as he started to blush.

 

Girl grabbed his arm and started runing towards sea.

When Sasha pulled his arm and wanted him to run with her. But she just felt how hers beloved man fell in the sand. Sasha started laugh and sat beside him. He lifted his head from sand and started spitting all sand that got in his mouth. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Rhys smiled and tried to get up. When he got up they went near sea and watched stars in the sky. 

 

,,Don't pull me next time without telling. I didn't expected you to do this. It was awkward." He looked embarrassed. Rhys looked at Sasha and tried to smiled. But he looked sad. Sasha brought her hand up to his cheeks and cupped them.

,, Rhys, that wasn't awkward at all, it was adorable. And yeah I kinda guilty for not telling you what I gonna do. I love you." 

,,I love you too, babe."

And they kissed under light of the stars. Only stars knew how happy they are being in each other embrace. And then Rhys understood that he finaly had reached his star.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or rereading story again.  
> If you are not to lazy leave comment it makes me happy.  
> P  
> By the way I am slowly working at other work and it is processing slowly!!!


End file.
